Stepping Stones
by dreaming of ravens at night
Summary: A collaboration of song drabbles. Everything is difficult especially for the Hellboy gang. So they take it one day at a time.


A/N

This has been floating around for years and I've only now had time to post it. Hope it's good.

Disclaimer: don't own anything but the girl.

* * *

><p>Summary: The days at the Bureau have been more strenuous than usual so Abe decides to take a day off.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Laughing is Medicine<em>

"C'mon," she shouted over her shoulder. The sound of rushing water beckoned to her through the shrub-lain trail. She heard her slow partner weaving through the foliage with more difficultly due to his bigger size trying to fit into the tight spots the trees hardly left.

_Under the snow_

_Beneath the frozen streams_

_There is life_

The dense area of trees left little sunlight through to the forest floor. Cool air caressed her skin as she practically ran in between trees and through shrubs. And the sudden disappearance of leafy coverage had her skin prickle; the warm sun touching the cool surface. The waterfall, at least two stories high, stood toward the far end of the little exclusive area and crashed happily after being frozen for months. She took her shoes off, burying them in the soft sand. Her partner and friend came up beside her, admiring the scenery before them.

"This truly is a magnificent place," her friend sighed out. She responded with a nod.

_You'll have to know_

_When nature sleeps she dreams_

_There is life_

She definitely chose the right spot. Her partner turned and tilted his head down slightly to look at her.

"Would you like to eat now or later?"

Now seemed as good a time as any since the sun was almost at the highest point in the sky. Together they spread the blanket out and took out the fixings for a salad, at least for her. Her partner had a container of rotten eggs. But he didn't open them just yet.

_And the colder the winter_

_The warmer the spring_

_The deeper the sorrow_

_The more our hearts sing_

She ate her meal with a contented hum as he lay next to her, sharing stories of his adventures and occasionally looking out toward the water. Her smiles would have been infectious if he could smile. And when they faltered from a gloomy story he made sure they returned.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she innocently asked, pointing to the forgotten eggs with her fork.

"I will eat them later." He couldn't reassure her with an up-turn of the lips but his eyes gleamed in kindness. She didn't mind his lack of facial expression and grinned for the both of them.

_Even when you can't see it_

_Inside everything_

_There is Life_

Looking up at the sky, she imagined herself flying beneath the warm sun with the faerie-folk spirits, unseen but always there. By now she was getting uncomfortably hot on her shoulder and arm. The calm waters called to her and she wasn't one to ignore a good-natured invitation.

"Let's go swim," she declared, turning to her friend. "Besides you must be baking under this heat." She laughed at her own joke as his eyes lightened in response.

"Perhaps you should wait until—"

She had jumped into the blue water with a big splash, effectively cutting him off. Laughter bubbled to the surface as she did. She steadied herself before wiping away the clear liquid from her eyes, watching her long time friend stare at her from the shore. His bemused look—an expression that didn't seem different from all the others to an outsider—made her laugh. True to his word, he ate his lunch as she swam. No sooner did he finish when she called out to him.

"You coming in or what?" He didn't answer, merely continued to watch her in silence.

"Abe…?"

_Oooohooh_

She worried he might have been out in the sun _too_ long and rattled his brain a little.

Instead his "grin" broke out. And he rose with a fluidness that reminded her of his fish-like nature; it was uniquely his own. He jumped into the once calm water too only with much less of a splash. He didn't surface but rather pulled her by the foot under the water.

Her giggles reverberated around them and rose in bubbles as she searched for him—he could be fun when he wanted to be. She saw he literally took to the water like a fish, swimming gracefully and at peace in his element. His blue skin tone shone through the green yet clear sky of the otherworldly land that was Abe's. She smiled, rising to the land of humans. She didn't want to break the moment they shared in that pocket of space where time stood still and the pain they carried from their job was forgotten. But she needed to breathe.

_After the Rain_

_The sun will reappear_

_There is life_

Refreshing air filled her lungs. She brushed her eyes to see the crashing waterfall rising out of the sandstone. There, at the very top, was a ledge just above the entrance to the natural splendor. Her aquatic counterpart swam next to her, looking at the same magnificent sight.

"It is possible to climb up there," he voiced her question.

"You go. I'll watch you." She encouraged him with a smile. Heights weren't her thing.

He must have known another way to see her thoughts—she never let him read her mind "on a whim"— for he made no argument before getting out on the far side of the pool. She could only see his silhouette by the time he stood tall on the ledge. He jumped and she waited with anticipation, or maybe nervousness, for him to come crashing into the ever changing mirror. Her eyes automatically closed when he collided into his shadow, a grin escaping from between her nervous state of mind. He popped up and, strangely, had a playfulness about him.

_After the pain_

_The joy will still be here_

_There is life_

"I believe it is your turn," he said in a light tone.

Her smile faltered.

"Abe, you know I can't." She felt hollow compared to the feeling she had seconds ago. Ashamed, embarrassed, disappointed in herself, hope. That invisible force that always held her back rose.

"There is nothing to frighten you here." He comforted her while choosing his words carefully. She knew the importance of words and had he said it any other way it would have been a lie; there are things out there to be afraid of, very afraid.

_For it's out of the darkness_

_That we learn to see_

_And out of the silence_

_That songs come to be_

"I shall go with if you wish." She shyly quirked the end of her lips.

Together they climbed out just beside the waterfall. Caught between the water and a mass of greenery and a mountain of rock, she quelled the urge to swallow as she faced her challenge. Slowly, she made her way up the rough face of the cliff. The feeling of nothing pulling her up or the weight of equipment on her hips terrified her; she was alone if something went wrong. She felt her partner move just a little below where she hung. She smiled.

Maybe she wasn't completely alone.

_And all that we dream of_

_Awaits patently_

All too soon, she stood at the top looking down. Abe stood behind her and she was never more thankful for his comforting presence than that instant. She took a calming breath and made two fists.

She jumped.

_There is life_

Her legs automatically tucked to her chest. Ever nerve was screaming and her stomach started doing flips. She sucked in what she believed at the moment to be her last breath and splashed into the water's depths. As she stilled in that strange world, there was a muffled crash along with a rippling force.

She swam to the surface ready to face the intruder only to see a glimmering-eyed Abe pop up after her. He knew heights terrified her and water to the face was his punishment; that and a good laugh.

He cured her.

She ducked her head to avoid his retaliation when the sun's reflection blinded her a moment. She hadn't realized how much time had passed since they arrived. But that's why she loved him, if only secretly. He made her feel as the sun made her feel. Warm. And she loved the fun they shared. Another splash to her face and she knew that this was where she'd want to spend her life, with him.

A new place, a new life. It could be scary, but it wasn't taking a "leap of faith" for nothing.

_There is life_

* * *

><p>AN

Happy New Year guys! Best wishes to my friends on this site.


End file.
